Tuatha
Two hundred years ago, a good witch turned evil and began using her knowledge of the Craft against innocents, her name, Tuatha. Nearly impossible to vanquish, no witch has the ability to kill her, she can only be destroyed by the Chosen One, a mortal born to use her wand against her. Quick Facts Species: Evil Witch Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Summoning, Sensing Portrayed By: Brigid Brannagh Entombment In 1799, a Chosen One was able to use Tuatha's wand against her, entombing her in a cave, never to be released again, or so the Chosen One thought. Release Two hundred years after her imprisonment, Tuatha was accidently released in 1999 by two men searching for gold in the Lost Caves in Muir Woods, San Francisco. The two men walked into the caves where they saw a skeleton on the ground, bats then flew past them. Although one of the men thought they shouldn't proceed the other began to chisel a rock, causing a cloud of dust to emerge from a rock, it exploded and Tuatha then popped out of the wall with a snake around her neck. : She said she was free and asked the men what year it was; they told her it was 1999. She realized it had been two hundred years and asked where her wand was. The two men told her they didn't know and she pulled out a pinch of magically dust and threw it on the men, causing them to shrink. She bent over and picked them up and feed them to her snake. Tuatha's Wand Containing inlaid garnets with pewter and ebony, Tuatha's wand is emphasized by a facet cut amber headpiece surrounded by symbolic snakes and is distinctly eighteenth century European. The wand ended up being purchased by an elderly woman, Betty, who brought to Prue Halliwell's place of business, Buckland's Auction House to be appraised. : Prue explained it's origins and told Betty she could get five hundred dollars for it. Just then a man standing near by, Jack Sheridan, told Betty he would give her one thousand dollars for it. Betty gave the man her address and invited him to come by later to pick it up. But as Jack left, Prue telekinetically moved the paper with her address into her hands. Attacking Betty After discovering her wand was taken, Tuatha sprinkled magical dust on her serpent Familiar and told it to find her wand. The snake tracked the wand to an older woman, Betty's home and as Betty noticed the snake, she screamed, picking up the wand trying to shield herself from the snake with it. Tuatha magically appeared and demanded her wand, causing it to fly from Betty's hands into her own and the amber on its top glowed. Betty asked who the woman was and Tuatha responded with "the last being you will ever see". Betty screamed as she vanished into thin air, Prue appeared and used her power of Telekinesis, sending Tuatha flying back, causing her to drop the wand. : Prue picked up the wand and as she noticed the snake she ran from Betty's apartment. Tuatha rose from the ground and told her snake not to worry, Prue was a good witch and that she'll come back to them. Creating a Potion to Disempower a Witch Back in her cave, Tuatha uncovered a rock and found her spell book, she opened it up and stopped on a page entitled To Disempower a Witch; she read to herself that it required a fresh human heart. She then proceeded to find a heart and came across a man walking through the woods with a video camera. Tuatha asked the man if he was lost and after he responded that he was, she threw magical dust on the man's chest and reached her hand into it. She squeezed his heart and asked the man if he knew it takes fifteen to twenty seconds for a person to die once their heart had been damaged. She said the time was almost up and pulled the heart from his chest as she said "from the bottom of my heart, I thank you" and walked back to her cave with the heart and created the potion. Encounter with the Charmed Ones The Halliwell sisters found an entry in the Book of Shadows about how to Scry for lost objects and they used it to locate the evil witch. They tracked her to her cave in the woods. : Prue walked into the cave first and Tuatha was waiting for her; she thanked Prue for not making her wait too long and called her predictable. Prue tried to use her powers but they were gone, as Tuatha went in to attack, Piper and Phoebe walked in. Tuatha threw a potion bag at them, causing them to fall to the ground. Before disappearing, she said "Three witches, I'll be ready for that next time". : Tuatha then proceeded back to the woods where she came across another man and a woman, she asked them if they were looking for the blair witch and killed them and stole their hearts. She returned to her cave and recited an incantation over the two hearts, disempowering Phoebe and Piper. She put more dust on her snake and told it to find her wand. Destroyed by a Mortal Piper, Phoebe and Leo Wyatt found the mortal that was the Chosen One, the one who is to use Tuatha's wand against her to defeat the evil witch. Kyle Gwydion was a student in college who had a passion for magic and was brought back to the Manor by Piper, Phoebe and Leo who taught him how to use the wand. Kyle saw the power in the wand when the neighbor, Jenny Gordon arrived and asked him what the wand was. He placed the wand on his finger and it began spinning quicker and quicker. : Tuatha's snake appeared in the living room of the Manor where Piper was standing and Prue, Phoebe and Leo walked in and Leo told them the snake was on the floor. Prue grabbed a fireplace picker and stabbed the snake, splitting it into two, causing another snake to appear. With both snakes preparing to attack, Kyle ran into the room and Leo threw the wand to him. He aimed the wand at the snake and yelled "die" and the two snakes vanished. Final Confrontation Tuatha then appeared at the Manor and Phoebe threw a sleeping potion at her, but it didn't even phase the evil witch, she yawned and called Phoebe so young and new to the craft and she picked a potion from her pocket and threw it at Phoebe's feet, saying, now this is sleeping potion, Phoebe fell to the floor, asleep. Leo went over to her and he to fell to the floor, asleep. : She looked at Kyle demanding her wand and the wand flew over to her. She then called Kyle not much of a Chosen One, saying atleast the last one was able to entomb her. As she told Kyle it was now her chance to entomb him, Piper then told Prue to throw the courage potion. Tuatha said that there was no courage potion as Prue threw it at Kyle. Thinking it would grant him courage, Kyle stepped forward and called for the wand. : As the wand floated toward Kyle, Tuatha called it back to her and there was a tug of war between the mortal and the evil witch and as Piper told Kyle not give up, to believe, he apprehended the wand and wished Tuatha gone forever. She let out a scream and vanished into the wand. To Disempower a Witch Found within Tuatha's spell book, the entry To Disempower a Witch'''read thus: '''To Disempower a Witch A Red Ribbon Tie Round a Fresh Human Heart The Witch's Powers Will then Depart Encant the following: Before the passing Of this hour Take away All their Powers Category: Vanquished by a Mortal Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Witches Category:Season 2